My version of after sealed with a diss
by Blondy216
Summary: With the boys in the school what is the Pretty Comittie going to do?end the boy fast or end of the Alphaness? what kind of a choice is that!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I dont own any of these characters or Keds. 

,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,

Massie- Alpha use to equal all the right labels and gossip. Now another thing has been added to this already hard to get list, boys! Massie needs to get some serious HART attention and fast! With not as much boy experience as she would like what will Massie do? Will she try it herself, as any good alpha would know how, will she get help from the new girl that was an alpha at a boy girl school last year, or will this be the end of the thing she has been working for her whole life┘. 8th grade alpha?

Kristen- Excited but a little nervous about the boys being at OCD especially because the soccer team is now co-ed. Will this help the PC win over some HART attention and make them the talk of the school again, or will she choke with this added pressure or the guys watching her every move?

Alicia- The PCs secret weapon when it comes to HARTs, they adore her and she is loving every minute of the extra importance in the PC, however when Massies attempts to stay 8th grade Alpha and keeping the PC on top look like they are gonna go south, she becomes tempted to join the new girl.

Dylan- Has a new motivation when she over hears a total HART saying he would like her if she lost weight,  
how far will she go for him, and how long will this diet last?

Claire- Still hearts her Keds, and misses Cam way more than she should. As she tries to win him back will she try to make him jealous or is she gonna keep the boy fast for awhile?

,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,,--,

- I like it when the PC works together more, and is catty to other people not either other.

-New girl- didnt tell much about her but Lisi usually doesnt tell about the new people on the back, but the plan is to have her on the soccer team too.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: i don't own the clique, or any bands in this story

* * *

The Block Estate

Massies Bedroom

Sunday, November 4th 8:00 pm

"Hey Alicia!, Massie started, "Im so excited about our fist day with actual guys at our school even though we are in a boy fast!"

"Hey Mass, I know I cant wait either, every girl will wish she was use, but who wouldnt I man we are TPC, alphas of the school, Im picking out my out fit right now!" Alicia replied.

"What are you wearing?" Massie asked

"So far Ive picked out my new Gucci tan pumps with a Ralph Lauren cap-sleeved sweater dress." Alicia told her. "What are you wearing?" Alicia asked

"A sara Twill skirt and alaura jersey wrap top form Ralph Lauren, and brown Gucci flat pumps."

"that sounds ah-mazeing!"commented Alicia, "we are most def going to be the talk of the school, as usual."

" Well, see you tomarrow"

"Cant wait!!"

OCD

Halls

Monday, November 5th 7:00 am

As TPC walked though the OCD halls almost every girl in the school looked to see what they where wearing and how they where going to react to all the boys that are now at OCD. When they began to walk down the halls to their lockers everyone parted to get out of their way, and they all began to whisper, talking about what TPC was wear, and they group of new girls that had come.

"What are they talking about, new girls?" Kristen asked

"Im not sure" Dylan awnsered back.

"Massie, what are we going to do?" Claire said

"About what?" Massies questioned

"The new girls" Claire explained "they are over there with all the guys including Derrington and Cam."

"WHAT?!" Massie exclaimed. Then she turned to see what everyone was talking about. Sure enough she saw a tall blonde girl with long perfectly strait hair standing right next to Derrington. She looked as if she had just stepped out of a Ralph Lauren magazine complete with perfect teeth and outfit. She was a perfect ,10 Massie thought to herself. But the blonde girl was on alone with Derrington, Olivia and a couple other girls, who looked almost as perfect were with her along with Cam, and a bunch of other guys, all flirting and laughing away. 'Everyone just keep your cool" she instructed "Emergency meeting in the bomb shelter, 3rd period. In the mean time in I want you, Alicia, to find out everything you can about these 'new girls', I want the name of their clique, the name of their Alpha,  
their Beta, and just anything else you can come up with."

OCD

Bomb Shelter

Monday, November 5th 10:30 am

"What was this meeting for?" Claire asked

"Isnt it ah-vious." Alicia replied

"Can we hurry this up, I had a hard time getting out of class and need to get back soon." Kristen said.

"Ladies!" Massie announced "The boy fast is over!!" They all cheered, but no too load so that they wouldnt be heard.

"Anyways" Massie continued "What do you have for me Alicia?"

"Well" Alicia started "they call them selves 'love struck'."

"That makes no since for a name of a clique" Kristen commented"

"So what would the make the guys" Dylan joked "Slut struck?"

"Anyways" Alicia continued "Their alphas name is Autumn Carson, their beta, Dah-livia, which we all know too well. The other girls Im not so sure about, but my source is working on it."

"Whos your source?" Massie asked jokingly because she knew what Alicias reply would be.

"Cant tell, but being announcer does have its advantages." Alicia replied

"I talked to Lyne" Claire added in "she said that they are real ditzy.

"Makes since that Olivia is one of them then" Dylan remarked. "No offence Leesh."

"None taken, she is so dead to me, especially now."

* * *

i know it's like real spaced out, i'm working on finding a new program to put it in.

and i know the out fits a picked out for them are kinda lame but i'm not so good at that, if someone wants to make them up for me a would love it!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - i don't own any of the charactures in this story

* * *

OCD

Halls

Monday, November 5th

12:00

"Hey Derrington." Massie said as hse walked up to talk to him.

"Oh, hey Block" he awnsered back.

"So" Massie continued "How do you like it here at OCD?"

"I like it" he replied.

"Hey Derrick" Autunm said as she walked up to where he and Massie where standing. She grabed his arm and started pulling him away while giveing Massie an evil stare.

OCD

Lunch Room

Monday, November 5th

12:10

When Massie got to her lunch table the rest of the pretty committee was already there, along with a few B listers, LBRs and the head of the school newspaper who was trying to get some gossip or fasion ideas from them.

When she went to sit down her cell beeped, she had a new text message.

HottBlonde - stay away from Derrick, he's mine

Massie - What are you talking about, I don't want him, we where just talking

"Claire" Massie wispered. "Look at this text i just got, I guess it is from that Autumn girl, she came up when i was talking to Derrington."

"You where talking to Derrington!" Clair exclaimed a little louder then she should have, "What did he say? Is he still mad? what about Cam?"

" Well i don't know, Autumn came and pulled him away before we could barely even say anything." Massie explained.

"O my Gosh! Who does she think she is." Claire said

"I don't know" Massie replied, "but i have to talk to Derrington again."

"Ok everyone will you let us est now!" Dylan said trying to get the school paper people tp leave them alone.

" I heard thatthe soccer team is going to be coed now that the guys are here." Alicia anounced after the school paper people left, "very hush hush though so don't menchen it."

" That will be great!" Kristen commented, "now we will win every game!"

"Just our luck, as soon as we quit soccer the guys come." Dylan joked. "o yeah guess what guys, you know how guys like sinny girls right?"

"Your not fat!" they all said at once.

"Yeah, yeah" Dylan continued "well now that all the guys are here, i wil have a constint reminder that i need to loose weight, so it might actually work this time!"

"Thats great Dyl!" Claire congratulated her, "even though you aren't fat."

"Yeah, thats amazeing, good luck." Kristen added.

"Anouncement time, " Alicia said as she walked out of the room." See you guys in 4th period." Moments later she was heard on the intercom. "Hello OCD, and welcome bairwood boys!" everyobne cheered when she said that. "As you all know i'm sure, the Fall Gala us comeing up in 2 weeks, however this year you can't go with a date, yeah i know it stinks but i guess the school is trying to be creative or somthing. I'm Ailica Rivera saying I heart you."

OCD

4th Period

Monday, Novemeber 5th

1:00

When everyone got to thier 4th period class which the pretty comittee convinently had together. Massie gave them the signal to get out there cells for a text convo.

Massie- Pretty Committee meeting at my spa after school, can you all make it?

Dylan - yeah cool, i'll bring celery sticks

Kristen - ok but try not to make it too long I have homework

Alicia - Given

Cliare - of corse i'll come, I like live there

Once everyone had agreed she started a text convo with Derrington, who was in that class too, how awesome is that.

Massie- What was that thing at lunch about

Shorts4life - srry Block, thats the new girl Autumn, i've been showing her around the school.

Massie- oh, ok, so are you still mad at me?

Shorts4life- naa, i couldn't stay mad at you for long

Massie - ) ttyl

Shorts4life - 3 ttyl

* * *

plz sne me reviews and tell me what i can change to make it better, or what you think should happen next, i need ideas... i make this stuff up as i go. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these charactures or any brands menched in this story

send some reviews people!

* * *

Block Este

SPA

3:00 PM

"Guess what i heard." Alicia said, "there is going to be a cheerleading squad this year! and sence the whole soccer thing didn't workd out i was thinking that we could be cheerleaders, except you Kristen, not that you wouldn't make a good cheerleader, it's just that i know you have soccer."

"That sounds ah-mazeing, now we can do stuff with the guys and be wearing a cute outfit." Dlyan said. "But or corse we'll only do this is it's ok with you Mass."

"Yeah that sounds good, Ailica, your in charge of finding out details and makeing sure i make captain." Massie told her.

"Done and done." Alicia reasured her.

"But thats not why I called you here." Massie started.

"Yeah Mass what is this meeting about?" Claire asked.

"Well, as you all know we now have a rival clique here that is actually poseing an actual thret to us. We need to put them in thier place and show them who rules OCD. Are there any ideas of how to do this?" Massie explained.

"Well if we had boyfriedns it might help." Dylan suggested.

"I could go for that." Kristeb added.

"Me too." Alicia and Claire agreed.

"Ok them." Massie said "Who should we get?"

"Well I guess Derrington and Cam are out of the question." Claire said sadly.

"Actually when Derrington and I were texting he signed it with a heart, and i'm sure Cam misses you too." Massie reassured her.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO!" the pretty commitee said together.

"I don't know Mass, they look pretty contient with Autumn and her girls." Claire added hopelessly.

"And that is exactly why we need to show them who is incharge around here and takeing thier guys is the perfect way!"

"I think this calls for a shopping spree." Dlyan said.

"Given!" Alicia said in agreement.

"To the Range Rover!" Massie instructed everyone.

PC...LS...Boy

Massie ...Autumn... Derrington

Claire ...Lydia... Cam

Alicia ...Olivia... Thomas

Dylan ...Christie ...Robert

Kristen ...Parise ...Mike

Westcheter Mall

Level 1

4:00pm

Monday, November 5th

"We should shop for the Fall Gala while we are here." Clair suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Dylan said "What should we make the dress be?"

"It should be strictly fall colors, kness leagth dress, still dressy but not quite spring formal." Massie said.

"Ah-mazeing." Alicia commented. "Ralph Lauren has some great dresses like that."

"To Ralph Lauren?" Kristen sugested.

"Given!" Massie reasured her.

As the pretty comettee walked into Ralph Lauren they saw the love struck girls comeing out of Abercrombie.

"You sure showed Massie when ou stole Derrick form her." Lydia said.

"I know! How about those texted." Olivia congratulated.

"You, but someing tells me that the pretty comettee isn't going to give up that easally." Autumn told her girls.

"When she sees you and Derrick in a total lip lock at the fall gala she'll have to." Christie told her.

"If she dared, I'll make her life so miserbale she'll never want to shoe her face at OCD again." Maiis told the pretty comette when that were in Ralph Lauren.

"I know. I mean she's not ever that cool, I mean who shops at Abercrombie?" Dylan said.

"Umm... we do." Kristen told her.

"Ok. but not that much and no one has to know about that." Dlyan awnsered back.

"This dress would look ah-dorable on you." Massie said to Alicia while holding up a black, sleaveless, silk dress that comes to the knee with a flowy skirt, it was a little low in the front but Massie know that Alicia could pull it off.

"Ah-doreable!" Alicia exclaimed.

By the end of the shopping trip everyone had someing perfect to wear to the dance from Ralph Lauren. Massie was going to wear a metallic bronze, strapless dress which of corse came to the knee and had a bubble hem. Dylan was going to wear a classic stright black dress that is sleaeless has a v-neck line. Kristen's dress is black and sleavelss as well it came to her knee of corse with a princess neckline and a skirt that would flyup if she spun fast eough. Claire got a black long sleved dress with a mock turtleneck that once again of corse came to her knee, and if she wore her hair up in a bun she would look just like a modle.

Current state of union

...in...out

...Dateing...being love struck

Ralph Lauren ...Abercrombie

...Fall ...Autumn


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters of these characters, or any songs/bands in this story.

hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews!!! and I know this is a short chapter but it's a good one, and I did use spell check : )

OCD

Parking lot

Tuesday, November 6th

7:00 am

When Massie and the pretty committee was getting out of Massie's Range Rover. Chris was there dropping off Cam. They walked right by his car when Cam put on the song "Privet School Girls" by Tyler Read. "Hey, Hey, Privet School Girls" the speakers played and when Claire turned her head to see what was going on, Cam winked at her. When the love struck girls saw what had happened, Autumn told Lydia something and Lydia walked over to greet Cam when he got out of the car with a hug walking with him into the building.

"Mass, did you see what just happened?" Claire asked.

"What? Lydia like all over Cam, yeah I think everyone saw that Claire." Massie answered her.

"No, well yeah, but first he gave me a big smile and winked at me." Claire explained.

"O, my gosh Claire, Derrington is like doing the same thing to me, he signed his text with a heart but he still flirts with Autumn like no other." Massie told her.

OCD

Lunch room

Tuesday, November 6th

12:00 am

"I have the cheerleading details!" Alicia told the pretty committee over lunch, "I also signed us up. The love struck girls and us are the only ones that have signed up. We have to vote for a captain, I would say that you def have it, Mass, but there will be more of them on the team because Kristen is on soccer, but we can work on that later. Uniforms will be picked by the captain, but of course, just like everything at this school, there is a dress code. I think the main rule is no showing your stomach."

"Saves on sit-ups for me." Dylan commented

"Can't wait!" Claire added.

While they were talking about how ah-mazeing cheerleading is going to be, Massie couldn't help but notice Autumn majorly flirting with Derrington. "Alicia come with me, be right back you guys, if that's the way Autumn wants to play, I can def join in." Then they where standing right near Autumn and Derrington with there backs turned. "Push me." Massie told Alicia.

"What?!" Alicia asked to see if she had heard right.

"Push me Leesh!" Massie said. Right when Massie said that Alicia gave her a push shove. A shove right on to Derrington's lap.

"Hey Block." he said smiling.

"Hey, how's it going?" Massie said back. All Derrington could do was look at her and smile. After a few seconds Massie was pulled out of his lap and slapped right in the face by none other than Autumn.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own the Clique, or any charactures

* * *

Just as Massie brought her hand back to slap Autumn back, Derrington grabbed her arm and pulled her around. Their noses where barely an inch apart and he said "don't do it Block." Just then the bell rang and it was time to go to 5th period. 

When 5th period started it seemed like everyone was texting Massie.

Alicia: Mass that was ah-mazeing! What did Derrington say when he pulled you around?

Massie: He told me not to hit her back, didn't want me to get hurt or something.

Alicia: Awwww

Shorts4life:You ok?

Massie: yeah I'm ok, thx

Alicia :We are most def sueing her

Massie: Given

Shorts4life:What was that about? I mean how did you end up in my lap and why did Autumn get so mad?

Massie: I tripped and what do you mean, why did she get so mad, she likes you.

Shorts4life: Autumn? no she doesn't

"Boys are so stupid." Massie thought to herself

"Miss Block! What are you doing?" The teacher called out.

"Umm... leg cramp, sorry, can I go out into the hall way to stretch my legs?"

"Make it quick Miss Block." He replied

From the hallway she texted Claire to go to the bathroom and meet her there.

"O my gosh Mass, I saw what happened at lunch, are you ok?" Claire asked

"I think so, but the main thing is that we are closer to getting our guys and becoming the clear alphas again." Massie told her, "does my face look ok to you?"

"Yeah." Claire answered, "but I have to go back to class."  
"Ok Claire, see you after 5th." Massie said

Massie: Why did you tell me not to hit Autumn back?

Shorts4life:Look Block I'll ttyl

Massie walked back to class but when she got back there was just enough time to pack up her things before class ended.

When she got out of the class room everyone was still talking about what had happened at lunch. Which was the way Massie liked it, everyone talking about her, and makeing Autumn look like the bad guy.

"Massie, is it true that you and Autumn are actually sisters?" One LBR asked

"Ewmagosh no!" Massie told them with the school news paper people there the whole time trying to get the story.

"Massie, why did Autumn hit you?" Another LBR asked her.

" Post some of your questions on my blog site and I'll answer a few." She instructed them.

When Massie got to her next class she had another text.

Alicia: 15 gossip points for what Cam told me between classes

Massie: Done

Alicia: Derrington still likes you, A LOT

Massie: No way!

Alicia :Yeah I know

Massie: Then why is he all over Autumn?

Alicia: Idk I'll work on that

Massie :Great, now I focus more on showing Autumn who's alpha around here.

Alicia: Once it gets out that Derrington likes you, I think she'll figure it out.

Massie: Hopefully

The Block Estate

Massie's room

Tuesday, November 6th

4:00 pm

When Massie got home she got right on her computer to answer a few LBR questions, and to see if Alicia had talked to Cam.

Shorts4life: Hey Block

Massie: Hey

Shorts4life: Ok, I know, I'll explain everything.

Massie: Would be nice.

Shorts4life:I didn't want you to hit Autumn because I didn't want to see you get hit again.

Massie: that's sweet, but what do you care if I get hit

Shorts4life: I like you Massie, ok I like you! but Cam and I made a deal not to go out with anyone until the other one had someone to go out with too.

Massie: Thought I was too immature for you.

Shorts4life: well, I miss you Block.

Massie: Does Autumn know that?

Shorts4life: I don't think so

Massie: you need to tell her, and what about Claire, Cam could go out with Claire.

Shorts4life:Well that was the plan, but idk if she would go out with him about what happened last time, he's kinda scared to ask

Massie: we can hook them up

Shorts4life: Great idea, meet you and Claire, at Olive Garden tomorrow at 5, I'll bring Cam

Massie: Awesome, we can accidentally be there at the same time so why not sit together.

Shorts4life: see you then

Massie: can't wait.

* * *

didn't forget about claire ;-) 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters

* * *

Range Rover

7:00 am

Wednesday, November 7th

"Claire," Massie said before they had picked up Kristen, Dylan, or Alicia, "dinner, on me tonight, Olive Garden 7o'clock, sound good?"

"Well sure Mass, but is there a reason, or are we just randomly going to Olive Garden?" Claire asked.

"Ummm..." Massie thought quickly," to celebrate the first cheerleading practice today, so after practice take a shower and come over, we can pick out outfits."

"Ok, cool." Claire agreed.

When the rest of the pretty committee was picked up they were all talking about the first cheerleading practice which was that after noon from 3-4.

"I can't wait for cheerleading practice after school today!" Alicia told them.

"I know! we get to practice while the soccer players are too, so they can see us." Dylan said, "I've already dropped a pants size! It's so exciting!"

"That's awesome, Dylan." Kristen replied, "I'm glad that you guys have cheer practice right by my soccer practice, I'm a little nervous about it being co-ed this year."

"No worries, Kristen, your an ah-mazeing soccer player and I know you'll make captain." Massie told her. This gave Kristen a lot of confidence especially coming form Massie, even though she doesn't know a thing about soccer.

The whole time they where talking about cheerleading Claire was quiet and just looked out her window, thinking about Cam no doubt.

When they got to school Derrington was on his was in as well. Massie and the pretty committee got out of her car and started walking in as was.

"We still on for tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah." She said back. The pretty committee looked confused, no one had any idea that Derrington and Massie has even talked since the lunch incident except Alicia, but she still didn't know what they where talking about.

OCD Soccer field

3:00 pm

Wednesday, November 7th

"Ok girls" the cheerleading coach, Ms. Wilson, said to the surprisingly large group of girls who signed up for cheerleading. "Now 15 of you signed up, but there are only 9 spots in the team, so try outs are this week, I'll tell you who made the squad on Friday."

As she said this a few things were going though Massie's head, "big smile, glance at Derrington's soccer practice, look away, and pretend to listen to coach." While all Claire could think about was what the pretty committee would do to her if she didn't make the squad.

"Ok girls" Coach Wilson said again, "I'll show you your first cheer then you can give it a try." She stomped her feet to the rhythm of the sheer and clapped as she shouted, "we're red, hot, we're red, hot, we're red, hot, we're r-e-d RED, h-o-t HOT, that's the way we play baby red hot, yeah yeah, red hot." She lined all the girls up in a formation, Autumn thank fully not near Massie, instead she was by Dylan.

Massie and Alicia picked up on the cheer right away ad had it perfect. Claire was stressing so much over it that she couldn't remember the words, and Dylan knew it but kept joking around. Luckily for Claire no one else besides the love struck girls, and the pretty committee had any coordination or rhythm.

"Omg you guys, I can't believe that we have to wait for all these LBRs to learn the cheer, Coach should just kick them off early." Massie told Alicia. She of corse agreed and they talked about what was going to happen at Olive Garden that night for the rest of practice.

4:20

Block Estate

Wednesday, November 7th

Massie's room

After Massie and Claire took showers, Claire came over so they could pick out the perfect outfit for Olive Garden that night. Massie had picked out a multi-colored baby doll dress with a low princess neck line, a black belt around the middle, dark washed true religion skinny jeans, red round toed heel pumps and bold bangles on her arms. Her hard was striated ah-mazeingly. Claire had on a blue baby doll dress with contrasting blue polka-dots, light washed true religion jeans and silver ballet flats. Her hair was scrunched in to wavy perfection.

Olive Garden

Wednsday, Novmeber 7th

When Massie and Claire got to Olive Garden Derrington and Cam where already there and Derrington, being the thoughtful guy he is, told the waitress to seat Claire and Massie at his table. When they walked over to the table they saw Derrington who was looking and waiting for them, Cam however had no idea they where coming and looked sad. That is until he saw Claire there. As soon as he saw her he had a big smile on his face and got right but to pull her chair out for her as Derrington had done for Massie.

"omg, Mass, did you?" Claire whispered to Massie when they where all seated. Massie just smiled.

* * *

I'm running out of idea's yall, how should the date go? How's Autumn going to find out, and what is she going to do? I'll try to think of some more ideas but yalls are ah-mazeing. Oh, and thanks for the reviews! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer- i don't own any of the characters in this story

"I saw you girls at cheerleading practice today," Cam commented, "how's it going?"

"Pretty good ," Claire answered back, "we find out who makes the squad on Friday."

"That's exciting" Cam added. And they went on talking about soccer and cheerleading until Derrington changed the subject.

"Mass, you want to walk outside with me while we wait for our food?" he asked.

"Sure." Massie answered.

As they walked outside and sat down on a bench there Massie asked "Do you think he'll ask her out tonight?"

"I think he will." Derrington told her, " I think I will too, Massie, will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Of corse I will." Massie told him. They walked back in holding hands and had a nice dinner with the new couple Cam and Claire.

Block Estate

Massie's room

Wednesday, November 7th, 2007

8:00 pm

"Bling, Bling" the sounds of a new IM message rang though Massie's room.

Alicia: So...how did it go?

Massie: Ah-mazeing!

Alicia: Details

Massie: I officially have a bf and so does Claire

Alicia: YAY, I can't wait to see Autumn's face!

Massie: Given

Alicia: Oh yeah, what are you going to wear tomorrow?

Massie: I was thinking a red cashmere sweater, dark wash true religion flare jeans, and red pointed tow shoes.

Alicia: Sounds Ah-doreable, omg I can't wait to see Autumn's face!

OCD

Parking lot

Thursday, November 8th, 2007

7:30 am

Massie and the pretty committee got to school as Derrington was pulling up and Autumn was walking in. When Autumn saw Derrington she stopped to wait for him, however much to her surprise he stopped to wait for Massie. Autumn, in her little blue polo, and skinny jeans saw then walking in together so when they got to where she was standing she asked Derrington in her sweetest voice, which Massie could see right through but Derrington of corse couldn't "Can I talk to you?"

"Well sure" he answered, "I'm right here, go for it."

"Well" she added, "could i talk to you by your self?"

"Umm... ok." Derrington told her as he looked at Massie with a puzzled look and shrugged. So Massie and the pretty committee went on to first period.

First Period

During first period Claire of corse sat by Cam and they looked happier then ever, and Massie was sitting by Derrington but he looked a little stressed. Just when Massie realised that she got a text from Autumn, who was sitting behind them.

Hottblonde: I warned you to stay away from Derrick, now I am going to make your life a liveing nightmare!

Massie of corse wasn't scared, she just leaned over and showed Derrington the text. He looked confused. Thank-goodness Autumn raised her hand.

"May I go to the bathroom?" She asked

"Yes," Mr. Jones Answered "and I have to go make a few copies to I'll be right back class." he told them.

"Block, who is that text from?" Derrington asked when Autumn and Mr. Jones had left the room.

"Autumn." Massie told him.

"Are you sure Mass? I thought her screen name was FallBabe." Derrington said.

"Who else would send me a text like that?" Massie pointed out.

"That's true I guess but I didn't think that she would be that mean to you." he said with an emphasis on the word 'you'.

"What do you mean, me?" she asked.

"You mean you didn't... um never mind." he said as he looked away and Mr. Jones walked in the room, then Derrington looked even more stressed.

Lunch

11:30

"Hey guys" Alicia told the pretty cometee, "Can you watch my lunch real quick I'm suppose to do anouncements early today."

"Sure." Claire told her

"Hello OCD!" Alicia said over the intercom. "As you all know the Fall Gala is coming up and even though there will be no couples allowed to come togther, there will be a queen and king crowned, which Massie Block has no chance of winning because...I mean...haha kidding...umm... this is Alicia Riveras saying I heart you."

Of corse when the LBRs heard this they all started whisperings and the love struck girls all started laughing and high fiveing Autumn.

"Alicia!" Massie exclaimed "What was that about!" Massie demanded when Alicia got back to the table.

"I don't know Massie, I'm so sorry, I was just reading the paper they had for me." She explained

"Someone must have switched the papers." Kristen suggested

"Yeah," Dylan said in agreement.

"Autumn." Massie said.

"I did see her go in the announcement room during first period when Ms. Brown sent me to get some papers from the office." Dlyan told her.

The rest of their lunch was spent thinking of a way to get Autumn back.

Block Estate

Massie's room

Wednesday, November 8th, 2007

7:00pm

Massie was on IM figuring out the rest of the plan to get Autumn back when Derrington signed on.

Massie: Are you ok? you looked upset at school today.

Derrick: Hey Block, Umm... no, actually, I'm not alright

Derrick: idk how to tell you this but we can't go out any more, it's not that I don't like you, I mean I'm totally in love with you, but you just have to trust me.

Massie had signed off

That night Massie laid in her cuzy with the relaxing smell of lavender candles burning around her with a million things going through her head. "What could keep Derrington from going out with me if he loves me so much? How am I going to get Autumn back? What if she does something else to me? Does everyone think that I'm and LBR now because of what Autumn did? I wonder if Gucci have any new shoe out..."

Thanks so much for reviewing yall, and your ideas are they best!! I am going to try to use they because they are ah-mazeing. But I got a new one for you, What do you think Autumn told Derrington? Why do you think Derringon can't go out with Massie? and what do you think Massie and the pretty committee are going to do to Autumn?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: i don't own any of these characters.

* * *

Range Rover

7:00 am

Friday, November 9th, 2007

"Hey Mass" Alicia greeted Massie as she got into the Range Rover. "One more week until the Fall Gala!"

"Alicia!" Massie exclaimed "we have more important things to worry about then that!" Massie told her as she handed Alicia and Claire a copy of her convo with Derrington from the night before.

"Autumn!" they both said at the same time when they had finished reading it.

"Exactly my thoughts too." Massie told them "that's why I have redone our little plan to get Autumn back." And Massie spent the rest of the ride there making sure everyone knew what to do. "Derrington is so lucky, I would have most def dumped him for this if I wasn't trying to make Autumn jealous." Massie added.

OCD

Lunch room

12:00 am

Friday, November 9th, 2007

When lunch started the pretty committee met at their usual lunch table. "Everyone know what to do?" Massie asked them.

"Given." Alicia replied for all of them.

"Ok ladies, lets do this thing!" Dylan exclaimed as if they were a sports team or something.

When she said that, they all split up to execute their well thought out plan.

Claire and Kirsten headed towards where Derrington was with Cam. "Cam, you want to eat lunch with me today?" Claire asked.

"Of corse I do!" Cam told her, and with tha phase one was completed, Derrington was by himself.

"Hey Derrick." Kristen started "There's a soccer meet8ng on the stage during lunch, I'm gonna go tell the others."

"Ok, but the curtain is down." Derrington pointed out.

"Umm.. behind the curtain, you know for privacy." Kristen made up real quick.

"Ok, see you there." He said as he headed over to the stage which was in the back of the lunch room. And that was phase two, Derrington to the stage.

Dylan was over on the side of the stage beside the curtain pulley but left her stuff in front of the stage.

Alicia went over to where the love struck girls where eating lunch. "Hey Olivia." Alicia started, "Can I eat lunch with you today? Massie is getting so annoying!" Alicia lied.

"Well I don't know Leesh. Autumn, can she eat lunch with us?" Olivia asked.

Autumn thought for a second, then said "of corse she can, I mean I bet she's tired of Massie and how incredibility bossy she is, and all of her false hopes must be hard to deal with, I mean she actually thinks she can take Derrick from me." Autumn laughed, followed by the laugh of the love struck girls.

"Umm... haha yeah..." Alicia said. "Hey how about we go eat by the stage I heard all the soccer hotties are having a meeting up there."

" Oh my gosh, that's an amazing idea." Autumn said, "You should really think about becoming a love struck girl, I'll have one of my girls drop off an application in your locker, you would be a great beta." So Alicia moved to eat in front of the stage with the love struck girls and that was phase three.

Mean while Massie went back stage. "Hey Derrick." Massie said

"Block, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was... looking for Claire, what are you doing here?" Massie asked back.

"Oh, Claire is eating with Cam, who should be here, we are haveing a soccer meeting." he explained.

"Well since no one else is here yet I'll wait with you." She told him.

"That's really great Mass but what if she found out?" Derrington said.

"Who?" Massie asked.

"Autumn or who ever sent you that text, won't she or he... I hope it's a she, hurt you? I don't want you to get hurt." Derrington told her.

"Sweet, but I'm not scared and no one can see us here." Massie said as Derrington leaned toward her.

Just then Dylan pulled the curtains up and Autumn saw Derrington and Massie in a lip lock. When Autumn saw that she got up to probably beat the life out of Massie, but tripped on Dylan's stuff, which wasn't part of the plan but was just icing on the cake.

* * *

Shorter chapter but it has a lot of action, I hope you liked it, and thanks for the reviews! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own any of these charatures or the song used in the story

* * *

OCD

Soccer field

3:00

November 9th, Friday 2007

"Alrighty my little cheerleaders." Ms. Wilson began practice. "As you all know and have been looking foward to I'm sure, today you will find out who has made the squad!" When she said that Claire's heart began to race, scared that she wouldn't make the squad. "Ok, first on my list of the nine lucky girls: Massie." Everyone cheered when Ms. Wilson announced this as if it where some kind of surprise, everyone that is except the love struck girls. "Alicia," she continued, "Dylan, Claire." When she announced that Claire was more relieved then ever. "five more!" She told the girls. "Lydia, Olivia, Christie, Paris, and Autumn, but I'm not sure how much cheering she can actually do since she is at the hospital with a broken nose right now from her nasty fall she took during lunch today, but anyways, whoever isn't on the squad can leave. I won't keep you any longer and those of you who are left I need you to vote on a captain." The girls who made the team minus Autumn, each got a slip of paper with everyone's name on it for them to circle and place in a box. When they had all done so Coach Wilson gave them more instructions. "Alrighty girls now do your stretches and warm up while a count the votes."

Mean while at Kristen's soccer practice they were also warming up and about to vote for captains.

"Kristen." Mike said as they ran around the soccer field ."I hear your the favorite to be captain this year."

"I was," Kristen told him, "but I'm not so sure any more since all of you guys have joined, no offence."

"Your as good as any guy I know." Mike told her as he ran ahead."

"Ok girls." Ms. Wilson started. "I counted the votes and it's a tie, four votes Massie and four votes Autumn, so what we are going to do is have two captains!"

All the girls looked at each other knowing that this isn't going to be pretty.

"Well since Autumn isn't here I'll lead practice today." Massie said taking control as any Alpha would.

"Ok, Massie" Ms. Wilson said. "I need you to pick teams for the pyramids we are going to do, there will be three teams of three because there are nine of you."

"Ok," Massie started." I want the first team, which will be far left to be Dylan and Paris on the bottom and Claire as the flyer. I want team two which will be in the middle to be Autumn and Olivia on the bottom with me as the flyer. And I want team three which will be far right to be Lydia and Christie on the bottom with Alicia as the flyer. The rest of the cheerleading practice went quite well if you where in the pretty committee, but not so good if you where a love struck girl as Massie as ordering everyone around and taking every advantage of her power that she could.

Mean while at soccer practice they where hard at work running drills and working their butt's off. Finally when practice was over and all of their muscles were extremely sore they got to vote on captains. Kristen wasn't too worried because they got to vote for a girl captain and a guy captain, however they didn't find out who won until next practice.

Block Estes

4:30 pm

Massie's room, Friday 9th, November 2007

"G-L-A-M" Massie's cell rang with the song "Glamorous" until she picked up.

"Hello." Massie said

"Hey Mass it's Alicia." Alicia told her "How's it going."

"Not bad." Massie told her "I'm just looking through a cheerleading Mag looking for a cute uniform."

"cool, have you gotten anymore of those threatening texts?" Alicia asked her.

"Umm... I don't think so. why?" Massie told her

"Because I'm not so sure that they are from Autumn." Alicia explained.

"What do you mean, who else would they be from?" Massie asked.

"Derrington is a totally HART, so it could be from any girl, a lot of they probly like him." Alice told her.

"True, but who would be dumb enough to threaten me?" Massie said.

"Well the username was hott BLONDE." Alicia pointed out.

Massie laughed. "well, I'll let you know it I get anymore. want to come over and help me pick out cheerleading uniform for the squad?" Massie asked.

"Given." Alicia answered. "I'll be there in like ten minutes."

While Massie waited for Alicia to get there she flipped through the cheerleading catalog and was thinking of a plan to find out for sure who's username hottblonde is. She decided that the only was to find out is to take people's phones and text herself from them.

Name--------------------------------------------------------------Plan

Autumn-------------------------accidentally knock over her purse and take her phone when it falls out

Olivia----------------------Get Dylan to take it out of her purse in 2nd period (she sites behind Olivia.

Rebecca-------------------------Ask to look at her phone because I'm thinking about getting a Craser.

Tiffiny--------------------------------------------------------Ask to use he phone because mine it dead

Rachel------------Tell her I want to look at the pictures she took during her trip to the mountains

* * *

srry yall it's been a while sence i added one, it's been busy since it's b-ball season and with exams but school is out and there are no more b-ball games untill after christmas so hopefully i can get a lot of writteing in

thanks so much for waiting, plz review

-Blondy216


End file.
